


微醺

by wonta82



Category: Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: 2020危险游戏中文版, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonta82/pseuds/wonta82
Summary: “子棋，我的理查德。”
Relationships: 钟嘉诚/龚子棋
Kudos: 4





	微醺

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：茶狐
> 
> （代友发）

“操！”

龚子棋被下半身突如其来的钝痛逼出了脏话，他甩了甩昏昏沉沉的脑袋，刚要回笼的意识被埋在肩头那颗毛绒绒的脑袋呼出的热气又吹了个一干二净。

“别乱动”，身上的人突然用力按住了他胡乱挣扎的手，刻意放低的声音在耳廓边响起，让他在这黑暗的空间里忍不住一激灵。

“滚开”，龚子棋张了张嘴，发现自己的嗓子又疼又哑，他顺了口气，甩开桎梏着自己的那只手，“钟嘉诚，你给老子出去！”

埋在他身体里的人突然轻轻地笑了，“原来还知道我是谁，看来龚先生的酒量没有刘老师说的那么糟糕嘛。”

脱了衣服的钟嘉诚有一副平日里看不出来的结实身材，凌乱的前发遮不住饱满的眉骨，一双眼睛在黑夜里亮得好似伺机已久的野兽。

他空余的那只手色情地揉捏着身下人的腰胯，慢慢地移到湿润的臀缝，感受到包裹着自己性器的肠道突然绞紧，忍不住低喘了一声，“放松点龚先生，别夹这么紧。”

“卧槽你闭嘴！”龚子棋皱着眉习惯性地抬起右腿踢人，却顺势被按压住大腿，被迫让身体里那东西嵌得更深。

“好了我的理查德，不要继续再吵闹，不要毁灭掉这美好的夜晚，嗯？”钟嘉诚轻轻舔着龚子棋的耳垂，一边缓慢地抽动着性器， “舒服吗？我可以用力一点吗？”

龚子棋被撞得向后仰起了头，整个人像在火炉里，热得快要融化。他想要把身上的人推开，却根本没办法集中注意力，脑子里一片空白，全身感官都被滚烫的性器带着起伏。

从没被开拓过的地方被毫不留情地戳弄，钟嘉诚带着温度的手不怀好意地捏着龚子棋的乳头，勾得他无意识地弓起身子，整个人都靠在钟嘉诚的颈窝里。

两具年轻的男性身体紧紧相贴，房间里空气仿佛都要燃烧起来。 “唔…”汗水沿着睫毛流进眼睛，龚子棋刚抬起手，就被吻住了眼角，“不要揉，”钟嘉诚黏黏糊糊地在他脸上乱啄，强势地用舌头撬开抿紧的嘴唇，拉出暧昧的银丝。

这太超过了，这比纯粹的交合刺激多了。敏感的地方被快速顶弄着，龚子棋觉得自己整个人都被打开，敏感的要命，浑身湿透， 小腹甚至被撑到酸胀。

进攻的频率越来越快，龚子棋连呼吸都急促了起来。喘息声渐渐和水声、撞击声交织在一起。他用力掐着钟嘉诚的后颈，却在被含着下唇模糊叫出的一声“子棋”卸尽了力气。

完蛋了。

瞬间的头脑空白后，意识到发生了什么的龚子棋恼羞成怒地把头转向一边，被钟嘉诚好心情地捏住下巴亲了一口，“子棋好厉害，再等等我好吗？”

“你他妈——”龚子棋咬着牙翻了翻眼皮，还没说完就被抬高了双腿，以一个完全被笼罩在怀里的姿势被狠狠贯穿到了深处。

“操，”处在射精后不应期的身体承受不了这么强烈的刺激，不受控制地绷紧了脚背。龚子棋已经分不清是疼还是爽，只能跟着前后晃动。钟嘉诚的手摸着他的小腹，眼睛盯着身下人在黑暗里也看得出凌厉轮廓的脸 ——

“子棋，我的理查德。”

Fin.


End file.
